pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Images I mean credits you know words on the pic. That cool?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Manga I've found an image of artwork of Ruby from ORAS. Shall I upload it? Also, I've found a better image of Hoopa too. Shall I upload that too? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :How about the Hoopa image and I sent my response to your message on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot to say this. We don't have a page for Pokemon Shuffle. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Turns out, the quality of the Hoopa image isn't what I thought. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you update this page since Nect needs to be moved to Admins and Lord needs to be added to the Rollback list. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've also updated the Hall of Fame page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm going to create Lisia's manga page since a site called Pokemon Trainer says Lisia will appear in the manga with her Ali, http://www.pokemon-trainer.com/?q=node/506. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've created Ultima's Feraligatr, Fennel's and Fennel's Watchog manga pages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've also updated the Beauty page too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Shall I create a category for Subway Boss Pokemon? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for deleting it X and what do you think about the category? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand. Do you want to delete the categories, Contest Idols and Subway Bosses too? Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've listed the categories for deletion and they aren't linked to anything either. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I was only doing it because one of the reasons why I was blocked is because I wasn't discussing changes. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'll be starting the BW manga on Wednesday or Thursday. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Question It's fine to upload an image of Mahri's Dewgong from ETP to Mahri's Seel's page or should I post the image in a new seperate page? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 07:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Move template What should I insert if a move changes category, i.e. Wake-Up Slap was a Smart move in Gen IV and then it changes to Tough in Gen VI. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:23, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, can you sort out the thing with Morgan since there are two Morgan's. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, it doesn't matter since I will do it instead. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you think Morgan's name should be changed to Morgan (Kalos) or Morgan (Hoenn)? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Separation Should I create separate pages for Wattson's Voltorb and Electrobe or have them as one page? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Wattson (Adventures), have a look at the Pokemon section and what is says in the box for them, its a redlink. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, shall I use the same image on each page too? Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll use it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 22:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Unbound Hi. Can I know why you agreed on having these files again? Adrián Perry GZ 03:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images I guess you can say so. I am going to try to snapshot the images for every XY episode which currently don't have any images in the galleries.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) What should We do with this page, Diglett Thieves' Dodrio, since the characters that were linked to it were separated, if memory serves me right? Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I see you moved it. Thanks for moving it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you please... ...move Ruby to "Ruby (Item)" and make the redirect as a disambiguation page because there are other pages with the name Ruby too. I'm going to create a page for Ruby's ETP counterpart and I was thinking that it would be great to have a disambiguation page that lists all Ruby pages. Nectaria (talk) 10:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for moving the page but can you please make the redirect as a disambiguation page? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 11:39, February 10, 2015 (UTC) User Can you talk to this user since I told him/her to name his/her pics how we do here but he/she hasn't done that. Can you talk to him/her and rename the pics since they are pretty good images and good sizes too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I'll upload them under new names. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) News Blogs Can you do the news blog for the end of this month and the first one next month because I can't do it due to personal reasons. Also, you might have to do the 22nd one too but I'll contact you if I can't do that one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'll ask Nect. I saw Shock doesn't want to so I won't ask him. Ellis99 CODE XANA 23:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Evelyn It's fine to move Evelyn's anime page to "Evelyn (AG094)" because there is another one who used to live in Hoenn and moved to Kalos. Ellis wanted to move the Battle Chatelaine one to "Evelyn (Hoenn)" but he can't because of the anime page having the same name. Yes, I know that there is not another Evelyn who appeared in another AG episode. Nectaria (talk) 05:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Categories It's fine to add the "Minor Characters" and "Rivals" categories to the Manga Character pages? I noticed that those categories were added to some Game Character pages not just on Anime Character pages. I also noticed that the Gym Leaders category was added to some Gym Leaders manga counterpart pages and that's why I added the category to Sabrina's ETP counterpart page. Nectaria (talk) 08:43, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sigh... It seems that you guys don't care about me anymore and that's mean that I will leave on this wiki for some reasons: #You didn't send messages after I left you the latest messages and the only thing that you care is the caption contest on your user blogs. #Ellis got blocked by Shockstorm again for the same reasons. He thought that Ellis still ignore the rules but Ellis didn't do anything wrong. He simply trying to upload images with better names instead of trying to steal images from Bulbapedia. We know that the image of Ash's Frogadier using Water Pulse was originally uploaded by TG12 and Ellis decided to upload the same image under a different name. He also thought that Ellis' moving of pages were pointless but I don't agree at all. The truth is that I was trying to unblock him but I was afraid to do that because Shockstorm will not agree with me and he will block him again, sigh :(. #I realize that I'm not a good admin and I was trying to demote myself and becoming a normal user again but I refused to do that :(. I think this wiki will be better without me :(. *sobs* Goodbye ;_; *runs off crying*. Nectaria (talk) 06:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :What you claim about Ellis is false. Either you are allowing yourself to be manipulated by him, or you are taking his side because he's your friend and you refuse to see this objectively. Anyways, Ellis has once again decided to ignore multiple warnings on his talk page, and moved pages inappropriately while edit warring with others. This is something that he has continued to do. It's clear that simply warning him isn't enough, therefore he has been blocked. He has been blocked for an extended length of time do to his refusal to change his behavior. I can see that he's been trying to get himself unblocked by going behind our backs on other wikis using dishonest methods. This ensures that he will be blocked for even longer. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :OK, whatever -_-. If you think that his moving of pages is pointless then what about other users' moving of pages? Some of Kyurem's moving of pages were also "pointless" like when he moved the "Giratina (Adventures)" page to "Charon's Giratina". Many users can make mistakes when moving a page and I have no problem with that because everyone makes mistakes. Sigh, please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 17:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::You were the one who tried to get Ellis unblocked and suggested this. Now you want to stop talking about it? Sorry, doesn't work like that. You are focusing on only one aspect and ignoring everything else. I have tried explaining what exactly has happened (and you know about all this because you have been going behind my, Avingnon, and Energy's backs by discussing this on the Yugioh wiki), yet you pretend like Ellis is basically innocent. Also, keep in mind that Avingnon was the one who blocked Ellis for longer last time, after Ellis tried pleading ignorance to Avingnon and claiming that I blocked him for no reason. So I'm not the only who feels this way. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:30, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Damn, everyone calm down, we just got off to a bad start. It'd be best if we all just continue our work and forget this ever happened. For more damage may be caused if this issue is poked around too much. Let us give Ellis a time to explain himself for these actions, then see what we can do next. Energy ''X'' 18:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know that Avingnon have blocked him but only once. You're the one who gave him the most of his blocks. OK, go and enjoy your opinion on Ellis being a bad user and please leave me alone >:(. Nectaria (talk) 18:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Couple of quick questions For Pokémon that don't have any egg moves or learn TMs (like Caterpie) is it best to omit the section entirely or write something along the lines of "this Pokémon can't learn TMs/doesn't have any egg moves"? Also, for evolved Pokémon, should I omit the breeding section (it's redundant as the moves are listed on the basic stage pages) or link to the breeding moves on said basic pages? Jazzcookie (talk) 22:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) hi hi there. i was wondering if you could tell me what you would do if Pokemon were realSonicthehedgehog60 (talk) 19:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Please ignore this message because this user is another sockpuppet account of Pikachu700. Yes, he continue making sockpuppet accounts after his previous accounts were blocked. Nectaria (talk) 19:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) i'm new to this wiki, can you give me some advice in this wiki please LeLightGurl (talk)(LeLightGurl) Question What should I do :(? Should I leave on this wiki or stay on this wiki :(? I'm asking that because I do something wrong. Please see the last message on Shockstorm's talk page :(. Sigh, I realize that I'm not really a good admin but more like a bad admin :(. Nectaria (talk) 21:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Goomy X could you help me. Could you delete Ash's Sliggoo so we don't lose all the edits on ash's goomy?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:56, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok but we can't all the rivisons on goomy espescially after we waited this long to find out. You what I'm saying just let me rename so we lose them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Episodes I found them on Serebii.net. DragonSpore18 (talk) February 19, 2015 15:39 (UTC) 'Continuity' Section for episodes Hello there. I just wanted to let you know that I've added a 'Continuity' section to two XY episodes. I plan to do this for other episodes in future, but I wanted you to know in case you'd rather I didn't. If you'd rather I didn't do this, I'll understand and will stop. Have a great day in the meantime sir.Devitt.logan (talk) 19:07, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Energy X-san: Thanks for the welcome. I'm looking for the soundtrack played in the final scene of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" when Sir Aaron is telling his story to Lucario. If you know, please let me know. Thanks. Personality Quiz Should'nt Explorers of Sky Quiz Guide and Pokémon Quiz be merged? --SteveDerp 16:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Energy X-san: I'll look them up; hopefully one of them is the right one. Thank you so much. Affiliation? I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but would I be able to affiliate my wiki with this one? I run the Pokémon Shuffle Wiki at w:c:pkmnshuffle and am interested in becoming an affiliate of this wiki. Please respond ASAP, thank you! :) Giaria (talk) 02:05 Tue Feb 24 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Felinoel?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=478204 People keep deleting my videos. 06:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, well it isn't the first time my videos had gotten deleted, also the template that makes my signature work got deleted too. 22:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Todd Snap Did you know that there is a videogame called Pokémon Snap that have Todd as a player character? Do you think it's fine to put informations about his game appearance on his page or you prefer to have a seperate page for his game counterpart? Well, there is a seperate page for his Adventures counterpart. Nectaria (talk) 20:09, February 26, 2015 (UTC) PokéPower Do you know where I can apply for PokéPower? Ive been wanting to apply but dont know where. Can you link me? --SteveDerp 03:20, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Fan Art Hey X those character Artworks are fan arts. I found them very similar to the ones on deviantart. I knew it was too good. I could send you a link if you want.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply So, I just put it under all of the text on the page? --SteveDerp 14:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Images Do you think it's fine to replace some smaller images with bigger images in the gallery section of some episode pages? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 23:29, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Energy X! It's great to see that you blocked Pikachu700's last sockpuppet account and also updated his original profile. Yes, he need to stop making so many sockpuppets after his original account was blocked. He only come here to annoy me and Shockstorm or vandalizing some random pages instead of making good edits on some pages -_-. Nectaria (talk) 21:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Mary Do you think it's fine to rename this page as Mary (Johto) or Mary (JE023)? There is another Mary who live in Johto and that is the one who is a member of Pokémon Mystery Club. Nectaria (talk) 01:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you please answer me? Please check this message again before you send me a reply. Nectaria (talk) 03:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) In the crying sound on the Pokemon character articles, are you sure that's the correct sound of their sound? TURBOMixel997 (talk) 17:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images No problem, I am trying to expand the manga on this wiki as huge as I can with my time! Yeah, I have seen some images like that, I am going to check if they are copied from Bulbapedia and if so, I am going to remove them and replace them. I would like to continue the FOB series. Should I continue the series like we did with Kanto Pokémon but now with Johto, Hoenn etc. in the same format?--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I am going to figure something out then. I will post the next FOB either today or tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Adding an accented E Hello there. I was wondering how one adds an accented e when creating or editing an article. Is there a specific template to add or something on the site, or is it something to do with keyboard shortcuts? Thank you in advance for your time reading this and for whatever help you can provide. Devitt.logan (talk) 02:11, March 8, 2015 (UTC) hi hi Energy X. thanks for leaving that big message for me. i hope to contribute good things to this wiki. almost forgot to leave the little scribble things at the end so you know who it is Pool Wii5 (talk) 16:28, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:FOB Ah okay, I will do starting from next week. Will it be fine if I do a Johto round with items, a Johto round with tag teams etc.?--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:39, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I will keep that in mind. Am I also allowed to edit the FOB template freely to match the style I have in mind? I have already done it though with this round but asking just to be sure.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will keep that in mind. Thanks for your help!--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:50, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Can you give me the source of the deleted pages "Matcha City" and "The Hilbert and Hilda Song"? Thanks in advance! Konnichiku (talk) 00:31, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hi Energy. I'm back, and I'm working on another brand new page. For this, I need your help in something basic. Is it possible to add a picture that has already been changed? For example, I want to use this picture, but not the updated version, the original. If possible, how can I do that? Adrián Perry GZ 01:48, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Now that I think of it, I'd rather do something before. Another like "big change". It's about the artworks and sprites of Pokémon. Last time I expressed myself in a blog, but I don't think it's the best way to do it. I'm going to do a forum. Is it possible you helped me to spread the word with those blue rectangles that appear when "Community Messages has been updated"? (Also, please tell me the other thing I told you about, anyways) Adrián Perry GZ 02:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :To Adrian Perry: Speaking of the original artworks of Pokémon, I think I found the original artwork of Pikachu. Did you mean this one, right? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 06:39, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks. I'll tell about the forum when it's done. By the way, I figured out something else, so it's possible the first information won't help in this case, but thanks, anyways, it's better how to do the things. Adrián Perry GZ 15:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ash, Jessie and James Do you think it's fine to put informations about their ETP counterparts on their main anime pages or should created seperate pages for their ETP counterparts? I was thinking to create pages for Misty and Brock's ETP counterparts but I'm not sure about Ash, Jessie and James. Well, I'm going to create Gary's ETP page today. Nectaria (talk) 06:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Image X could you rename this pic? Found the real name of the attack. --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Form/Shape Hi. What I told you about was about the change of name between generations of the body styles. In Generation IV it was body style, in Generation V changed to form, but in Generation VI is shape. I've corrected everything the PokéBox template so it was shape, the only thing left is to change body for shape in each Pokémon page. I've done only 38 pages so far and let me tell you it's so tiring. Do you think we could use a bot to change the 681 pages left? Adrián Perry GZ 17:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of my page(utkar22's guides) It was a work in progress article that is the container page for my guides. Please can you restore it because every wikis have guides. I am making my guide for beating roark and I want to link it from there.--Utkar22 (talk) 09:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Daisy Oak Do you think it's fine to move Daisy's main page to "Daisy Oak (game)" because both of her manga counterparts have their own pages. Nectaria (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Hero Image It seems that there was something wrong with the version that have Mega Rayquaza and Deoxys and maybe that why it was not working. I noticed that one of the staff members have uploaded a different version of the image that featured many characters in it. The only thing that bugs me is that it have some parts that are fan-made like the fan-art image of Ash wearing outfit from a fan-made region series. Nectaria (talk) 20:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum The forum's ready, please give it a check before. Adrián Perry GZ 00:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Tyrogue Hey X a little question, you watched A Tyrogue Full of Trouble? That last attack tyrogue did hitmonchan it looked a headbutt attack. What do you think?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:22, March 14, 2015 (UTC) User This user didn't learn anything from his/her block and continue uploading those two bad quality/blurry images with Lucas and Dawn from Battle Revolution. Can you please delete them and send a warning message or block him/her? Sadly, I can't because I'm going to leave this wiki soon :(. I don't think you and others still needs me anymore :(. Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Dear Energy X Can you tell me how to create such things like 'The festival of battles' If you know please tell me Yours Obedentily Kanto Gym 12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)12:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC)~~ i dont copy the image from bulbapedia TG12 (talk) 18:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Before Larvitar was returned to its mother, i'm thinking that Larvitar had Guts for its ability, and possibly female, plus I'm adding pictures of Braixen since fennekin evolved, we need a few of those - NegimaLover, 20th March 2015 Help Could you please block Adrián Perry GZ, he's tagging necessary articles of pokemon that arte going to appear in the 18 movie, they were shown in the trailer. He's tagging the trailer pokemon.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :That desperate you are? You just go and ask to block me? Am I a machine? I have a reason to do the things I do. Why not ask me why I'm doing this? You don't really know and you just try to make someone else solve your problems for you. Adrián Perry GZ 19:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but this isn't the first time. X you know about movie the trailer pokemon. You were fine them. You've seen the 18 movie trailer right? I didn't know what else to do. Sorry X, forget the block. I'll ask and see what you think about them. But telling you and him there fine. The trailer ones are improvement.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the block thing, just got frustrated. Could undo the other trailer pokemon and movie ones as well like Zekrom (MS018). You've watched the Hoopa movie trailer right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting out the fire. Yes, I agree in having as much information as possible, but when it comes to Pokémon that really don't do anything I'd suggest we get rid of those pages. Pages that don't have really any information, such the case of Berrybaker kids' Makuhita, thanks God that page doesn't exist anymore, but there are still some pages like that one. Other, I'd suggest not to rush. There's no need for it, I'm not really against those pages when the movie/special/episode has been released, as long as the Pokémon does something relevant. The fact that they appeared in the trailer doesn't really mean that they will be that important. Even if they were, I still insist in not rushing. With the pages that are accepted to have, OK, I surrender in that one. With just one condition: that they have information. I think that it's better not to have pages like that than to have them without any information. The typical is Chulala's Spiranble is a Sound-type Pokémon that appeared in Pokémon Mercury., then there is the PokéBox with no information and two more sections, Biography and Known Moves. The Biography section is most of the times empty, completely empty, and Known Moves has the template and if a move is known, it has the move. The only thing left is just a bunch of needless categories. In these cases all Kyurem does is create the page. When the episode or whatever is released and there is information, it stays in blank. When there is information, we must have the information, not just a page that, in my point of view, is useless as long as it doesn't have information. Adrián Perry GZ 02:59, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Mega Evolution Special III Hey X have you watched the special yet?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The attacks, Gorudon did 4 attacks I managed to get down 3, but I can't figure the last one. It spat out fire balls. And kyogre did an ice attack that froze groudon. Not ice beam or blizzard. Thought if you watched maybe you might what they are.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Jigglypuff's original SSB artwork image question i was wondering if you knew anything about this new Pokemon Hoopa that i've been hearing about? i can't wait for the movie though. it's going to be great. Mariobros8001 (talk) 04:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) New Template I have cracked the code of the template username. Should I add it? --Utkar22 (talk) 07:01, March 27, 2015 (UTC) What should be the alternate text? Right now it is chief.--Utkar22 (talk) 05:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) It was programmed to be chief in other wikis. --Utkar22 (talk) 17:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey Energy X, I am a staff member from Bulbapedia. The thing is, one of the Bulbapedia users named '' Pikachu65'' is using Pokemon Wikia's synopsis for some of the episode articles, which he is claiming to have written himself. However, I have noticed that they were written by you, which you submitted here long before they got posted on Bulbapedia. So, just to be sure, are you and Pikachu65 the same users or have you never heard of him? I am asking because if he's not the same person, then we intend to remove the copied synopsis and ban the user in question. Thanks, that would be all. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 18:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for confirmation. The user has now been blocked and the copied content has been removed. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 06:24, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Anime On the upper bar of the wiki (where the 'On The Wiki', 'Pokémon', 'Games', etc.) things is, in Anime -> Pokémon. It is still written as ' Serena's Fennekin ' which should be changed. I'd like to change it but I dont know how to :P --SteveDerp 09:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) You cant edit wiki navigation without administrative privilages. --Utkar22 (talk) 17:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I know that, but we need a braixen using flamethrower or something like that - NegimaLover, 30th March 2013 MediaWiki:Common.js file Please add this to make the new template work $(function() { if ((typeof(disableUsernameReplace) ! 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace) || wgUserName null) return; $('span.insertusername').html(wgUserName); }); --Utkar22 (talk) 06:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) TCG Templates Since I have taken quite a bit of liking in the TCG pages, can you or know someone who can make templates for the Trainer Supporters/Items and Stages. I like making pages but reading templates just kills me lol. --SteveDerp 15:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) TCG Template In Template:TCG Infobox, can you make Lv. optional? Previous versions of Pokemon Cards had levels. I guess they removed them at some point. --SteveDerp 14:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Photo I got the photo from this http://pokespeblog.tumblr.com/ (with a few edits by grayscale and a bit of brightning to bring out the image and cropping; is this not allowed here? I've seen other people in different wikis do this sooo...). Where they get photos from I don't know (though I have seen the same photos on some fourms), probably from japanses sites. You can find some manga pages from fourms by searching specifically and by using google. Also, when I typed in the japanese version of the X and Y title, I found more scans/photos from some parts, so there's that I guess. If you didn't know btw, the chapters of Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire are released at the near beginning of every month and XY are realeased every 20th (or so) of each month too. You can even read ORAS from here http://club.shogakukan.co.jp/book/detail-book/book_group_id/341/ . Though I personally prefer http://jb2448.info/ just cause. 101bijou (talk) 22:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) sorry for the late reply i've hear sorry for the late reply. yes i mean Hoopa. i've heard little about it yet besides that everyone wants one already before it actually comes out. Mariobros8001 (talk) 01:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images Thanks for the link, I will use it to fill up thr blank pages. If there will be Spanish text in the image, I'll replace it as soon as the English translation will be released.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye. This is the last you'll hear of me. At least, under this username. I'm about to disable my account, so please erase everything where it says I'm a rollback and everything. But worry not, I'll come back, and you'll instantly know that's me. Also, please erase this message as long as you see it. Thanks and goodbye. Adrián Perry GZ 23:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi So, can you give me the source for the deleted pages "Matcha City" and "The Hilbert and Hilda Song"? I'll host it at the fanon wiki. Rosytherascal (talk) 00:02, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Community App Release Hey Energy X, My name is Knakveey (talk) 23:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) and I'm from the Game team here at Wikia. Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community now has an app in the Apple and Android store. Links can be found here; iOS:https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wikia-pokemon-fan-app/id954163271?ls=1&mt=8 Android: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.pokemon Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write to . Please inform the other admins about the release and thanks for being an awesome community, Knakveey (talk) 23:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Drake's Altaria Um x, a I need help on drake's altaria attacks. A user said one attack was hyper beam, but it looked more like a solar beam and Drake said Aerial Ace, but a user said it was Dragon Dance. Which one is right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Images I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to include images from the Bulbapedia. Thanks for the warning anyway. 9:13 p.m. April 10, 2015 GIFS Hey Energy X, can i conTINUE ADDING gifs, it's just i don't whose pokemon it is, that is why I name it the attack NastuDragneel6 (talk) 10:11, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Kalos Quest episodes Hey there. The border coloring of blue and red for the Kalos Quest episodes changed to black and white. Can you figure out how to change them back, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:58 April 11, 2015 (UTC) Ponyjammers X Ponyjammers is adding fan art which isn't allowed. They should be erased.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images Thanks for telling! I believe I'm allowed to copy the images (that is if they are not copied from Bulbapedia or some sort) from that wiki because the Adventures wiki merged with this wiki, right?--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll copy the images if they are needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Font Hi Energy X, can I ask? how were you able to make your wiki's font appear even in mobile phones? Thanks for your time. TitanWiseman (talk) 11:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Bot Are they changes that actually need to be made? Clarissa Could you fix clarissa? (Move from Clarisse)--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Dragonair Turns out Clair's Dragonair didn't at all. Clair's Dragonite is actually the one from the Dragon Holy Land Dragonite (anime). We might have to do some rearranging and deleting.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC)